


Day 15: Alternative Strategies

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 15) Robin needs more attention from Priam, by any means necessary.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Paris | Priam
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Day 15: Alternative Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, if I were Robin and I was in a relationship with Priam, I'd tie him to my bed so I could make the most of having him there. He's hot. I went out of my way to marry him one playthrough, it felt a bit absurd waiting so long for this thrown in fanservice character but God I love him. So, handcuffs. Nice. More domme Robin, because that's how it keeps happening.

Robin was a bit tired of not getting any time with her lover.

Oh, she admired Priam's dedication, naturally. He worked hard and he trained hard for the army, and nobody could fault him there. He was practically a one-man army in battle, but he was a skilled commander and Robin found she could often defer to his on battle judgement when formulating strategies. Nothing wrong with any of that.

What was wrong was the fact that at the end of every night he'd fall in to bed, sleep like a log, and be up first thing in the morning and back out at training. Robin may not have been openly affectionate, and hells, she knew Priam wasn't the most apt at showing affection, but sometimes a girl needed it. And Robin, having gone quite a while without sex, was desperate for it. She knew in the evenings he'd have very little energy to fuck her, so she'd just have to work around it and make plans to keep him to herself as long as she could in the morning.

Which is where the rope came in. Thankfully, Priam was a heavy sleeper. It had taken a bit of effort to wake up early enough, but the tension between her legs told her it was worth it. Also thankfully for her, Priam slept mostly nude, only in underclothes. Skilfully, she gently raised his arms to the top of the bed. Careful as not to hurt him, she took the coiled rope out from her stash in her coat, gently winding the rope around each wrist. She was careful not to wrap it too tightly, but not so loose that he could easily escape. She kissed each of his hands, then took the rope between them and tied it to a stake behind their bed. 

Pulling herself upright, she admired her handiwork with a smile. Well, less her handiwork and more the man who was currently dozing, tied up for her pleasure. His body was well built, taut with muscle. Leaner than he looked in armour, but still strong. Messy blue hair fell around his face as he lightly snored, mouth hanging agape. It was oddly charming to her, but she supposed that was the best description for Priam. Oddly charming. Considering they'd found him out in the wilderness training a small army, where he was used to sleeping in the open. His clothes were a mess and Robin had taken it upon herself to repair them, a gesture which had startled and flattered him greatly.

But she liked him even better without clothes in the first place, which is why she shuffled down the bed, pulling the blanket back and carefully stripping him of his underclothes. She bit her lip, feeling desperately horny at the sight of him. Even flaccid, he was mildly impressive. She recalled the first time they'd made love, enthusiastically after she'd agreed to marry him. It had been awkward and a little messy, but she'd loved every moment of it. Practice would've solved the awkwardness, but they'd barely had any time to practice, she lamented. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in her, she knew. He'd just been busy.

"Mmm...Robin..." he groaned, sleepily, as she ran her hands along his sides, reaching back up to his chest and placing her head gently down, waiting for him to wake up. She didn't have to wait long - it was about the time he'd wake up anyway, and he'd trained himself to wake up at the exact same time every day, like clockwork. "Hey..." and true to form, he stirred. She smiled, listening to his voice against his chest. It was probably one of the first things she'd fallen in love with of his, his voice. "Uh...Robin? What's going on?" He awoke quickly, realizing his predicament. Beaming, she raised herself up to face him, placing a finger to his lips.

"Nothing to worry about, my love. I thought today training could wait a little bit." He looked at her, confused, straining to get his arms free. Knowing he could most likely easily free himself with enough effort, she trailed her fingers down from his mouth to his chest, gently pushing him down. "Relax. I won't let any harm come to you. Can you fault a woman for wanting to spend some private time with her lover?"

Realisation slowly dawned on Priam's face, moreso when she removed her shirt, baring her chest for him. He wasn't the smartest man in the army, but even he could understand what she was getting at as she stripped. She made a show of it, standing up and slowly removing her underclothes. She pulled them down gradually. Once she'd freed herself, she stood upright and gave a tiny spin with a smile. "Like what you see?"

"Always," he groaned, his cock stirring at the sight of his now completely nude wife. Robin beamed, lying down next to him with a smile. "You look especially radiant this morning, Robin." He unconsciously moved his arms, straining against the ropes, but Robin placed her hand over the restraints. "You know you could have just asked, though?"

"Probably. But I wanted to surprise you, and I wanted to be sure you wouldn't leave me to train." He seemed somewhat appeased by that, and she leaned over and kissed him, wrapping an arm around him and lazily dangling a leg over his. The one downside was that he couldn't embrace her in turn, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make in order to have Priam all to herself for the morning. Her tongue snaked in to his open mouth, and his pushed against hers, sloppily kissing her with more enthusiasm than skill. She liked that, though. They may not have been the best kisses, but they were from Priam and she could tell he loved her with every touch of their lips. 

Boldly, her hand moved between his legs to stroke at his cock, feeling it rapidly harden at her touch. She supposed for how long they'd been in their routine of training, he hadn't taken any real time to satisfy his own carnal needs. Perhaps she would speak up, ensure that they spent more time together, but sometimes one needed to take a drastic action to start the dialogue, and so here they were. He was big, her grip filled by him, and she was grateful he showered before bed because it was nice and clean, too. Slowly, she shuffled down his body, trailing kisses down his chest as he moaned in appreciation. She intended to show him just how much she loved him and how much she wanted him.

"Robin..." he groaned, and she shivered, loving the way his name sounded in his voice. Especially when he was as aroused as this, his cock proudly erect and already dripping. 

"It seems you're in need of some attention..." and she unceremoniously took him in to her mouth, causing him to groan somewhat loudly in pleasure. Her hand slid between her thighs to finger herself, having been dripping wet since she'd tied him up in the first place, and she moaned around his cock at the first touch. She wanted him to touch her, badly, but that wasn't the game this morning. Next time, perhaps, which would hopefully be much sooner than this. She looked up, meeting his eyes. He was watching her in fascination, mouth agape and cheeks flushed as she licked and sucked at his cock. She wanted more from him, though, and could tell he was already getting close, and so she withdrew. He practically whined as she did - an emotion that seemed so alien on him. She wasn't done, though, and straddled him, hovering over his erection. 

First, however, she pressed her body against his, kissing him once again. His arms strained against their bindings, yearning to hold her, but she wouldn't allow him to be released. Not yet. 

"Priam, do you want me?" she asked, staring directly in to his eyes. Robin was bold, but she had to admit she'd been left feeling a little unwanted recently, and needed some assurance.

"Gods, yes, Robin."

That was all the reassurance she needed, though. Carefully, she raised her body up, spreading her lips wide as she lowered herself on to his cock. She was so achingly wet that it slipped once or twice, and took a moment to readjust, but that was fine. She wasn't with Priam for flawless sex, she didn't mind if it was a little awkward at times. That's just how it was, and if they were still enjoying themselves together that was the main thing. 

Finally she took him inside, feeling him fill her to the point of pain. Her eyes watered a bit, but she took in a deep breath and began to move, readjusting herself to his size. It seemed like he was even bigger than usual - perhaps it was pent-up arousal, or perhaps some part of him enjoyed being tied up and having her take charge? She'd have to remember that for later. For now, each time she slammed down she could feel him hitting her deep inside and couldn't stifle any moans of pleasure. She could barely formulate words beyond his name as she moved faster, feeling his hips buck against her and push deep inside. She trembled each time he hit that specific spot, leaning over and gripping the bed underneath them to stay upright as her legs turned to jelly. Their rhythm was off, neither of them moving particularly in sync but synced up enough that they were able to provide each other enough pleasure.

It didn't take long for either of them to finish, not having had the opportunity to for so long. He came with a long, low, moan of pleasure, mumbling her name as he did, and she practically collapsed on him as she came, hips thrusting weakly as she rode it out. She paused to catch her breath, then moved to free Priam's hands, rolling off him and rubbing at his wrists gently. She pulled a hand to her mouth, kissing at his wrist affectionately.

"So, we need to do that more," Robin managed to state once she relaxed a bit, rolling to wrap her arms around him. He wrapped his now freed arms around her, pulling her in close to him with a light chuckle, one hand stroking her hair and the other cupping her rear.

"We do. I'm, uh...I'm sorry, for not having paid you more attention. Next time, though, just say something."

"And miss the chance to have you like this? But you're right. Still...would you do that again?"

"Maybe I'll tie your hands next time," he teased, leaning in to kiss her once more, and Robin already felt excited for the next time. Training was certainly important to the army, but it could wait. She intended to spend the morning wrapped in her husband's embrace and thankfully, even without restraints, he showed no sign of letting her go any time soon.


End file.
